


take

by ruined



Series: word prompts #1 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: Faith knows werewolves.





	take

Faith catches Oz's eye and winks. She just sees his answering smile before she's pulled away, a boy pressing himself against her back and grinding his dick against her ass. She lets him, even starts rolling her hips, just a little, to tease before she moves onto the next boy. 

She loops her arms around his neck, half hoping the girl beside him picks a fight. 

The boy is cute, broad shoulders and strong jaw, but Faith finds her eyes flicking back to Oz, who's focused on his guitar. She licks her lips, staring at those fingers moving along the instrument.  

Monster isn't usually her type, but Faith will admit she's curious about Oz.

Faith knows werewolves.

They're aggressive, restless, dangerous. Oz puts all of his energy into appearing cool and aloof, but Faith knows he has to let loose sometime. 

Where better but in bed?

Faith sees the muscles in his arms, not overly large, but certainly strong enough to hold her up as he fucks her against the wall. She could ride him, not have to hold herself back, or him tiring out after one round like human boys. 

She wouldn't even protest if he brought Willow along; if the girl could take werewolf dick, she had to be more fun than she comes across. 

Oz meets her eyes, and Faith lets her lips curve into a sly smile. 

_Want. Take. Have._


End file.
